Swans and Wolves
by Cocoa-potter
Summary: Bella took a walk with Edward in NM. Surprise! She becomes the first ever she wolf in history and she imprints on...Jared. That's right folks. Bella confided on her dad, Charlie and ignored Jacob while trying...trying to maintain her secret from everyone else and finds love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my twilight story I've been telling you about. So anyways, this started in NM right after Edward left Bella in the woods. Here's my disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_(Bella thinking to the pack)_

**_(Sam thinking to Bella)_**

**(Jared thinking to Bella)**

_**Paul thinking to Bella**_

_**(Embry thinking to Bella)**_

* * *

He was cold when he stared at her with his butter scotch eyes. Bella wondered when the pain in her chest would go away.

"We're leaving." He said.

Bella stared at him fearfully for a minute. "Ok I can go and pack some things. When are we leaving?" He just smirked at her before sneering. Bella flinched away from him. "I wasn't talking about you. I'm talking about my family and I are leaving." Bella shivered at his voice.

"Wh...What do you mean Edward? You promised me in the Hospital that you wouldn't leave me." Anger coursed through her. The sneer became sinister. "I was just kidding around. You mean nothing to me." She stared at him unblinking. "Are you saying we're not...?" He shook his head and sneered.

Bella then felt uncontrollable anger and she realized she was shaking. "So you think I'm just a toy?" Edward stared at her in fear and shock."No, you can't be." He whispered. Bella absently heard her clothes ripped to pieces and she felt herself explode.

Bella growled at Edward before her who tripped over his own feet in shock.

_(I'll kill you you fucking whore)_

Bella tried to jump and yelped when tripped. Wait yelped? She looked up to see Edward had gone while she was distracted. She thought for a minute and sniffed out. She smelt some salt and fresh air and so she followed it hoping it was water so she can see what she is now.

She walked towards a little clearing that has a small pond and felt like she was at home for once. The air was refreshing, and the water just looked so clean and flowers floated on the ground and the wind was just right.

Walking over to the pond she went to see her reflection. What she saw made her panic. She had a snout coated with brown and black and her fur was plain black that shined with the sun. She was a freak now. She can't come back home to Charlie looking like this. There's only someone she knew who could help her and that's Sam Uley and his gang.

_(Hopefully I won't come to regret coming to him. Cause if things messed up up, I'll run away if I have to.) _Bella thought.

She went back into the woods and ran for the first time in the her wolf form. What she felt when she ran was exciting. The wind running through her fur as she ran made her feel like she was flying. Just as she went out of the woods growls followed. Panicking, Bella jumped over to a large stone and got into a crouching stance and growled at whoever was with her.

It was another wolf and this time it was pure black and it's eyes were watching her warily and concern?

She stayed in her crouch but stopped growling seeing that the male wolf wouldn't hurt her.

She closed her eyes for a minute and hummed. Trying to see if she can link her mind to his.

_(Can you hear me?) _The black wolf jumped at her voice and seem to stare at her in shock.

_(So you can hear me! Please you have to help me I don't know what to do) _She pleaded with the big wolf.

_**(Who are you?)** _A male strong yet husky voice demanded.

Bella hesitated nervously for a minute. _(Isabella Swan sir)_

Again the wolf before her stared at her in shock for several minutes.

_**(How did you become a wolf? Your not even Quilete.)** _Bella shrugged her shoulders not knowing how she can be a wolf.

Bella lowered her voice and said with growl and hatred. _(I was with Edward Cullen in the woods. He said he wanted to speak to me and so I went with him. But then I found out that the rest of Cullen's and him were leaving me and that the fuckward was using me as a toy. I would've gotten to him if I hadn't tripped over my paws. Now you tell me, who the fuck are you?) _

The wolf just glared at her for her language yet she just growled at him. _**(My name is Sam Uley. Now since you'll be joining the pack I'll have to call paul and Jared. my beta's. I'm the alpha so it would be best if you do as I say.)**_

Bella glared at him and watched as he howled demandingly to the air and heard answering howls to his own.

**(What up Sam?)**

**_What I miss people?_**

**_(Why did we need to shift anyways?_**

Sam growled silently. **(Silence, I have the chief daughter with me. It turns out the Cullen used her and that caused her to shift into a wolf.) **Bella whimpered as her mind was pounded into with three more people that she unfamiliar with. Sam just looked at her in concern.

**_Oh ho, So Swan is our newby now? What up_** babe? Bella growled at the man in her mind and jumped nervously and got back into her crouch and growled at the three other wolves before her.

**(Hey we ain't going to hurt you, you can calm down...) **Bella stared at the wolf before her in shock. The wolf was...handsomely beautiful. There was no other way to describe him with words. He had strong hint of muscles under his shiny brown yet close to black colored fur that nearly matched Sam's. He was also staring at her in shock to before she realized one thing. She loved him. at first sight. And that scared her.

Panicking, she howled painfully before jumping off the rock behind her and ran into the woods. Barks and howls followed after her and she spotted a street before and froze. She wanted to be human again. She doesn't want to be a wolf. It'll bring her pain, make her feel used like Edward said. A fucking toy. Now getting angry she realized it's not working. Knowing her of thoughts were now shared with the other wolves thanks to her linking her mind to Sam. She went to the direction to her house. Hoping that Charlie could help her.

When she finally her house she went to the back yard and noticed Charlie cutting up wood with his ax. She whimpered and that gained his attention. He jumped backwards in shock, dropping the ax. She leaned down on her heels hoping to look submissively as possible.

He got to his feet shakily before slowly coming towards her. _(Daddy, I wish you can understand me.)_

"Wh...what's a wolf like you doing out here?" He said with his heart pounding. He leaned closer to get a look at her and blinked in surprise recognition at her eyes. "My bells has eyes like those, I haven't seen her since she gave me that note about going on a..." He paused and stared at her in shock.

Bella whimpered again fearfully at her dads expression. "Bel...Bella?" He choked out loud.

She nodded her head at him shyly. He fell to his knees in shock. She briefly heard him muttering under his breath. "Wolf. My daughter's a wolf. What did that Cullen boy do to her?" He looked up after he heard her whimpering again. "Can...can you try to turn back?" He said.

She looked at him nervously before nodding. He just sighed in relief and watched her.

'Please turn me be back. I want to be back.' Thinking of two legs and arms and the rest of her body, she finally opened her eyes to see Charlie, her dad, staring at her in embarrassment and worry. Wondering about his embarrassment she looked down and immediately turned red at her nakedness. "Can..Can you get a towel please?" Charlie nodded, his face also red.

A few minutes later her dad came out with a towel while covering his eyes. Another few seconds later, "You can look now dad." Charlie did what he was told and grabbed her shoulders and held her and she sniffled. Tears coming her eyes. "Bells, what happened baby?" She stiffened and gripped her dad a little harder. "Ed...Edward took me home after school and told me to leave you a note to go for a walk in the woods...and he said some things." She said quietly. Her dad clutched her tighter. "He said he was just using me. I was a toy for him and his family. I got angry and then I kind of exploded into a wolf. I tried to find a way to shift back but I was angry and scared. I also wanted to back here cause I needed you." Tears were pooling now. She felt her dad muttering angrily about Cullens under his breath.

Her dad pulled away only leaving his hands on her shoulders. "Bella, whatever you. You mustn't tell anybody. If people were to find out...I'd just...I'd just don't want to loose has to stay between us. Promise me you won't tell anyone?" He searched face desperately and she cried harder, knowing she might not let Jake see her again. "I...I need a few days off from school. Just you know...train and get the hang of the wolf thing." Her chin wavered a bit and her dad nodded. "Alright, I'll call in the school office to them know your 'sick'. Come on inside and get in some warm clothes. Try to stay come and shift. I think your other were destroyed when you said you exploded into a wolf." Her dad said and Bella nodded in agreement.

She hugged her dad and went inside the house and climbed up the stairs to her room. Bella went to her drawers and found a tank top and some sports shorts and went into the shower.

She took the towel Charlie gave her off and sat it on the shelve next to the sink and turned the shower on. Stepping in, she grabbed her favorite shampoo and gasped in shock at the pain in her chest. It felt like she was missing something, or someone. Like that wolf and Bella shook her head. She would not fall in love again. She was already used and she would never go through that pain again.

Quickly washing her hair and getting dress and went to tell Charlie that she was going to sleep and layed down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling above her and knew without a doubt that when she sees Cullen again, she'll kill him for making her a toy.

Finally closing her eyes at the thought she finally let sleep over come her consciousness.

* * *

**Well, **

**How is it? Review and tell me what you think. Was it good? Please tell me.**

**So yes Bella did Imprint on Jared and he imprinted on her. Just thought to put this down in case you readers got confused on the whole ordeal. Tell me what you think and if anyone has ideas please PM me and let me know. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

** I love your reviews, and yes I know it's different and I was thinking, if you guy's keep reviewing, I'll keep updating. That way we'll both be happy. :)**

**So here is chapter two and hope you guy's enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie is the owner sadly.**

* * *

It has been weeks since she last saw anyone besides her dad. Jacob had called, wanting to speak to Bella. But Charlie said she was wick with a disease called monotone. He was upset and asked when she would get better and Charlie had replied saying weeks most likely. Jacob hanged up and left her alone afterwards.

People had been coming and knocking on the door asking if Bella was ok and he never answered the door knowing what would be asked and what would be answered.

Bella jumped when she heard someone knocking on the door.

She went to the window and looked out to see Sam Uley and Jared standing outside. Breathing heavily, she called out for Charlie.

"Daddy." He immediately went to the living room and saw her hyperventilating. He hugged her tightly to his chest. "what's wrong Bells?" She hiccuped nervously and clung to her dads shirt. "S..Sam Uley is outside." She felt him stiffening. "Hide behind me Bells." She did what she was told and watched as her Charlie opened the door and jumped backwards when Sam and Jared shoved themselves into the room. She saw Sam looking around in the room before his eyes landed on hers. Bella stepped towards her dad nervously, her body shaking. He held his hand out for her. "Isabella, you need to come back to the reservation so we can help you. You could end up loosing control and hurt someone." Bella shook her head and felt tears coming out of her eyes. Charlie huffed impatiently, and turned to Sam and glared at him." My daughter wouldn't hurt a soul Uley! She has been controlling herself so far this week. You leave her alone." Sam stared at him stoically for a minute before turning his gaze towards Bella and Jared. "I need you two to leave the room, I'd like to talk to Charlie alone." Jared nodded but Bella glared at Sam and shook. "Harm my dad and you'll be dead." Bella felt Jared grab hold of her and she growled at Sam.

XXXXXX

Bella sat down and ignored Jared's attempts at wanting to talk. What if Sam finally took control of her father that she'll have to do what he says? What if she looses control on her anger against Sam and hurt her dad? Her mind was reeling with what if's that she didn't care that Jared pulled her in his arms.

"Bella, please calm down and talk to me." He pleaded with her.

Bella turned her head up to stare at him for a minute and nodded reluctantly. "Alright, we can talk." Jared sighed in relief and sat her down on the grass. "Do you have any questions? I promise I'll answer everything you need to know." She nodded to him and thought for a bit. She know's of the legends that Jake had told her at first beach and then remembered her first encounter with Jared in her wolf form. She glanced at him and said, "what happened to us when I looked at you for the first time?" Jared choked for a minute and he glanced at her nervously.

JARED'S POV:

She wanted to know of the imprint! He was suddenly nervous at telling her the truth of the imprint, knowing she'll most likely freak out. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Well?" He gulped nervously. "Its...It's what we wolves are able to find our soul mate." Her brown eyes widen at him. "When we find our mate and look at them for the first time it's called imprinting. When you look them in the eye it's like they are the one for you. The only thing in the world that mattered. And one that would never ever leave the other because it would too much pain and heartache." Jared said with a stary look in his eyes and he watched Bella nervously awaiting her reaction.

Her eyes had soften and even had small tears coming out of her eyes. Jared scooted closer to Bella and grabbed her hand gently, hoping to give her some small comfort. She looked at him gratefully before sighing,"Can we...I mean...I want to take things slow between us. That is if you want to." Jared sighed in relief and nodded enthusiastically. A cough sounded and both Bella and Jared turned to see Sam and her dad, Charlie standing in the door way. Her dad was looking at her, a wonder look on his face. Sam coughed again and she turned her gaze to him, daring him to make her leave, challenging him even. He growled at the challenge and her dad stiffen at the sound and she growled at him to calm down.

"Bella. I want you to be ready to be picked up after school tomorrow. I plan on teaching you the basics of patrol and I'll let Jared train you how to fight in your wolf form." Sam explained. Bella sighed and looked at Jared. He shrugged and smiled at her, hoping to reassure his imprint.

Jared wondered when Bella would start to trust him enough to really be confident around him.

...

...

...

...

BELLA'S POV:

It has been a rough night for Bella. She couldn't sleep due to her running thoughts about the pack and Jared. She met Paul a few minutes after Sam had told her she needed to be ready for training. He was an ass sure, but she felt like she could get along with him. She thought about Jared and the way he seem to care about her. And wondered if he didn't like her just because of the imprint. She suddenly stiffen at the sweet sickly smell coming from downstairs and growled low in her throat. Bella ran out of her room and went downstairs and caught sight of a vampire standing next to Charlie. He had dirty blondish hair, his eyes red. He looked about to be eighteen or nineteen years old and only seem to have been recently changed. Bella looked to her dad, who was sleeping on the couch. The vampire boy was smirking at her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Her wolf was growling inside of her, ready to be let out, to protect her family. She saw shock in his red eyes but he covered it quickly. "I was sent here on a business from my sire." He stated, eyes daring her to do something. She growled again and froze when she heard howls in the air. The vampire froze. He didn't know the human would be up. But the speed, the way she ran downstairs was not human nor vampire. He growled at her, "what are you?!" He demanded. Bella just smirked at him. "Lets take this outside, away from the human." She said sweetly. He nodded curtly at her and they both ran outside. Just as they were away from her house and near the woods, she knew she would have to kill him, her pack would not make it in time to do the job.

Bella shifted in her wolf and the vampire just stared at her in shock, fear in his eyes. She growled at him and pounced. The vampire struggled against her grip and her teeth and wrapped his arms around her furry waist and Bella growled at him. Knowing exactly what he was doing. **_Bella! Do not let him do just that, get out of the way in about five seconds. I'm_ coming.** Jared thought to her. Bella whimpered through the link as she felt a rib break where the vampire had squeezed. Jared growled through the link and the pulse of their imprint grew stronger as he got closer. Bella limped a little but growled when she saw the vampire smirking, walking towards her. "You know, for a wolf I'd thought you'd at least be more challenging. But I guess your just new at this so I'll do you a favor. I'll make the death less painful. Less painful then what Victoria has in store for you." He said. Bella looked at him wide eyed, in shock. He was with Victoria! Bella growled at him, angry at the thought of letting him kill her when she didn't get the chance to be with her imprint. Another growl sounded and Bella and the vampire both turn to see her Jared glaring at the vampire.

Bella nearly whined at him in happiness. The vampire thought for a second, _'so their mates?' _He thought smugly. He took this thought in advantage and jumped on Bella's back, wrapping his arms and legs around her and squeezed.

Bella howled in pain when the vampire squeezed her bones. Her ribs cracked under the strength of the vampire and looked to Jared pleadingly.

When Jared saw her pain filled gaze, he saw red.

Bella watched as Jared growled maddingly as he tore the vampires head off. Bella limped towards a nearby tree and whined at the pain in her ribs. A grey wolf popped out of the woods and watched as Jared finish off the vampire. Bella used her tongue to try to clean her wound but that only made her cry out in pain, making the grey wolf come to her, looking worried.

_Bella!_Paul thought worriedly. Bella couldn't think. The pain was too much, she was even starting to see little stars dancing around in front of her. The scenery of Paul looking over and shouting in her mind to stay awake was all silence. She felt her eye lids drop as the pain made her too tired. Bella closed her eyes as she shifted back to her human body and felt warm electrifying arms wrap around her and picked her up. The last thing she saw was Jared teary face, pleading to her to stay awake.

...

...

...

**So what do you guy's think? Didn't expect that did you? There'll be surprises in the next chapter, not telling you what it is though *Smirks at u teasingly*. So anyways I'll be very happy if you guys reviewed. **

**Until next time.**

***Curtains Close***


End file.
